it's time to give you our service,My lady
by popcaga
Summary: Terima kasih untuk semua Author yang sudah mau berpartisipasi Fandom Gundam SEED Indonesia di White Day parade#bow. Banzai banzai... mari kita tebarkan bunga deposito#duakk eh salah tebarkan dan wujudkan kecintaan kita pada fandom kita tercinta. Banzai ! FGSI White day Parade ...


Terima kasih untuk semua Author yang sudah mau berpartisipasi Fandom Gundam SEED Indonesia di White Day parade#bow. Banzai banzai... mari kita tebarkan bunga deposito#duakk eh salah tebarkan dan wujudkan kecintaan kita pada fandom kita tercinta. Banzai ! FGSI White day Parade ...

Lanjut yah... mari kita mengheningkan cipta#eh bukan membaca fic untuk white day parade

Disclaimer: GS dan GSD punya Sunrise

Pairing : ALL Chara GSD

It's time to give you our service My Lady

"Baiklah Minna-san... mari kita mulai rapat kita pada siang hari ini..." Athrun membuka rapat dadakan yang dia adakan.

Sambil menguap Dearka melihat kearah Athrun nampak dia sedang malas mengikuti 'rapat penting' yang tiba-tiba Athrun adakan.

"Hei... hanya kaulah satu-satunya pria bodoh yang lupa akan white day. Dan kenapa kau melibatkan kami pada kebodohanmu?"

Athrun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untuk para tunangan kita. Aku tidak melupakannya..." sangkal Athrun

Kira hanya tersenyum memandang Athrun. Dan Yzak menahan emosinya dari mulai datang hingga sekarang tampak otot-otot mengeras dikeningnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang

"Bakathrun... kenapa kau tidak mengurusi white daymu dengan gadis macanmu sendirian? Kau tak tahu betapa penting pekerjaan kami hah?" kata Yzak emosi

"Aku tahu Yzak... tapi... aku ingin kita rayakan layaknya pasangan usia belasan sesekali. Apakah kalian tidak ingin memanjakan mereka sesekali?"

"Hah? Aku yakin hubungan kami baik-baik saja..." sanggah Yzak

"Kali ini aku mendukungmu Yzak... aku setuju denganmu..."

"Darimana kalian tahu bahwa pasangan kalian menganggap hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Athrun

"Aku tak pernah menerima protes dari Shiho..."

"Aku juga... Mirialia juga masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja..."

"Athrun? Apa kau dan Cagalli bertengkar?" Kira mulai buka mulut

Athrun menghela nafas dan mulai memutar rekaman suara.

"Ini yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian. Ini adalah rekaman suara Cagalli Lacus Shiho dan Mirialia saat mereka minum teh kemarin."

"EH..." mereka bertiga bersamaan

Rekaman diputar

_"Ara...ara Cagalli-san kau tetap bekerja saat minum teh bersama kami?"_

_ "Maaf Lacus sedikit lagi saja..."_

_ "Shiho?kenapa kau murung" Tanya Mirialia_

_ "Yzak tidak punya waktu berkencan denganku di white day tahun ini. Bahkan mungkin dia tak tahu apa itu white day malangnya nasibku"_

Yzak memerah mendengar pernyataan shiho

_ "Dearka bodoh itu juga sama saja... aku bahkan tidak yakin merayakan hal semacam itu, dan aku bahkan sulit untuk mengatakan kami sedang berkencan atau tidak. Dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yzak akhir-akhir ini."_

_ "Iya... aku rasa mereka saling mencintai..." Shiho kesal_

Dearka dan Yzak saling pandang. Muka mereka sangat merah

"Bagaiamana bisa mereka berfikir seperti itu?"tanya Dearka

"Tanyakan pada pacarmu yang bodoh" jawab Yzak dengan marah

"Hei hentikan... suaranya jadi tidak terdengar..." Lerai Kira

_"Ara... memang persahabatan mereka berdua dekat sekali... seperti Kira dan Athrun mereka bahkan bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih..."_

_ "Hei... Lacus... sodaraku tidak seperti itu..."bela Cagalli_

_ "Lalu menurutmu Athrun yang seperti itu?"_

_ "Eh... "Cagalli tidak bisa menjawab_

_ "Hubunganmu dengan Athrun baik-baik saja karena kalian tinggal serumah beda dengan kami..." sindir Shiho_

_ "Bukankah Lacus juga?" bela Cagalli_

_ "Ara... ara... kami memang serumah tapi Kira juga kadang menyebalkan ... kalian tahu saat dia tertidur di meja kerjanya dia kadang mengucapkan kata Cagalli, Flay atau Athrun... masih perjalanan yang panjang untuk memenangkan hatinya..."_

Athrun dearka dan Yzak memandangi Kira yang minum kopi dengan santainya. Yang dipandangi malah tersenyum tipis

"Bahkan kau juga punya masalah..." batin mereka bertiga

_"Kalian tahu meski aku dan Athrun serumah tapi dia lebih sering bersama sekertarisku. Ingin rasanya kupatahkan leher mereka berdua saat mereka mengobrol. Akan kupecat sekertarisku itu dan menggantinya dengan Kisaka..."_

_ "Eh... kenapa?"_

_ "Karena sekertarisku itu suka sekali menempel pada Athrun, mungkin ada bagusnya sesekali kulempar mereka ke luar angkasa dengan akatsuki-ku..."_

Athrun merinding mendengar perkataannya lagi.

_"Sekertarisku menggunakan aku sebagai alasan untuk menemui Athrun..."_

_ "Kau punya saingan yang berat Cagalli..." Mirialia menghela nafas_

_ "Ya... para sekertaris menggunakan rok mini dan tubuh yang indah menggoda lelaki..." kata Shiho_

_ "Apa aku perlu mengganti seragam kenegaraanku dengan celana?"_

_ "Ara... jangan... nanti malah sulit membedakan dia lelaki atau perempuan..."_

_ "Lacus... bukan saatnya untuk bercanda..."_

_ "Mungkin ada baiknya kita mulai berkencan dengan pria lain..." saran Mirialia_

"Hei apa-apaan itu... Dearka suruh pacarmu jangan mengajarkan hal yang aneh pada Shiho..." yzak mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh dearka

"Yzak tenanglah... ini sedang serius..." perintah Athrun

Yzak melepaskan kerah baju Dearka. Dan duduk kembali

_ "Aku ingin deh merayakan white Day seperti gadis di usia belasan lainnya..." keluh Mirialia_

_ "Aku juga ingin... bagaimana rasanya..." Keluh Shiho_

_ "Pasti bagus... jika kita merayakannya berempat dengan pasangan kita."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita menghadiri White day parade di POPCAGA mall? Disana diadakan japanese festival... aku dapat 4 tiket premium eksklusif. Kita kesana saja malam ini. Kurasa kita bisa mendapatkan hiburan malam ini..."_

_ "Ya mari kita berdandan... dan mungkin akan bertemu dengan pria keren..." kata Shiho riang_

_ "Yah... meski pacar kita memang keren dan ganteng ada kalanya kita menghibur mata kita dengan memandang pemandangan yang baru..." kata Mirialia_

_ ",Tapi Cagalli kau harus sedikit memakai make up. Kau bisa tersorot oleh media... ingat ..."_

_ "Baik Lacus... aku akan minta myrna mendandaniku malam ini"_

_ "Mari kita mulai ... misi penghiburan kita malam ini..."_

_ "Akan kususruh Kisaka menjemput kalian jam 7 malam..."_

_ "Terima kasih Cagalli..."_

_ "ARA... aku cinta kamu Cagalli..."_

Athrun berdehem memandang 2 laki-laki yang menahan kekesalannya. Dan cengo memandang Kira yang tetap meminum Kopinya

"Setidaknya khawatirlah pada Lacus... Kira..."

"Tidak apa-apa... toh juga kita akan melakukan sesuatu..." kata Kira santai

"Malam ini jam 7 kurang kita harus disana. Ingat kita harus menghentikan rencana mereka..." Athrun dengan Seed Mode

"Aku akan menghajar lelaki manapun yang yang menyentuh Cagalli-ku..." tambah athrun sambil mengepalakan tangan.

"Banar... mari kita menghajar... mereka yang berani menyentuh gadis kita..." Dearka ikut mengepalkan tangan

"Aku akan mencincang para lelaki brengsek itu..." kata Yzak emosi

"Baiklah mari kita berangkat..." Kata Kira santai

"Kira... khawatirlah sedikit..." kata Athrun

"Err... aku yakin kalau Lacus, yang tak kuyakini malah adikku Cagalli jika dia berdandan bukankah kau kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirinya... kau tahu pangeran Kazakhiztan dan Lelouch Vi Britania dari Britania menaruh hati pada Cagalli kan?"

Athrun semakin terbakar emosi.

"Kau ingin membuatku marah hah?"

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kekhawatiranku saja..."

"Ayolah gentleman... bukan saatnya kita bertengkar. Mari kita bersiap"

Mereka memakai jas hitam, dengan setelan ala agen 007,dan mereka memakai kacamata hitam. Dengan setelan jas yang keren mereka berangkat menuju POPCAGA Mall. Dan saat mereka tiba mereka banyak mendapat sorotan mata para gadis dengan tubuh atletis mereka. Didepan pintu masuk. Cagalli mengenakan dress hijau minimalis dan make up minimalis dia tampak cantik natural dengan riasan pita sederhana yang mempermanis dirinya. Lacus mengenakan dress biru panjang dengan riasan yang mempercantik dirinya, mirialia mengenakan dress orange dengan mengenakan sepatu senada dengan bajunya. Lalu shiho mengenakan dress hitam yang sexy, rambutnya tergerai indah. Mereka berempat memasuki Mall bersamaan.

"Mari kita lihat apakah ada pria keren yang bisa kita kencani..." kata shiho riang

"Aku berharap aku bertemu dengan fotografer keren..." Kata Mirialia

"Alangkah baiknya jika aku bisa menemukan musisi keren..."Kata Lacus

"Alangkah baiknya jika aku bisa makan kebab Turki..." kata Cagalli

"Cagalli..." bentak mereka bertiga dengn deathglare yang membuat mereka

"Baik-baik aku ubah... alangkah baiknya jika aku bisa bertemu pria keren seperti yang kalian harapkan..."

"Bagus..." kata mereka bertiga bersamaan

Cagalli hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka penasaran saat memasuki HALL tampaknya ada band yang sedang manggung disana. Mereka penasaran dan berjalan kearahnya. Teriakan para gadis semakin keras. Saat 4 gadis itu memasuki kerumunan para gadis yang berteriak-teriak. Terlihat 4 orang lelaki yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu band indie. Dan lelaki itu adalah tunangan mereka. Ke empat gadis itu terperangah. Melihat tunangan mereka memainkan alunan musik. Athrun menjadi vocalist, Yzak dengan drum, Dearka dengan gitar dan Kira dengan keyboard.

"Kyaaaaa mereka ganteng sekali..."

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka..."

"Mereka sexy..."

Melihat teriakan mereka saat sebuah lagu berakhir. Athrun berdehem sekali dan memandang sekitar. Dan akhirnya dia mendapati keempat gadis yang mereka cari.

"Tampaknya para tunangan kami sudah datang..." Athrun mengerlingkan matanya kearah Cagalli.

Perkataan Athrun membuat para gadis diseliling mereka kehilangan semangat. Dan membuat keempat gadis yang menjadi 'tunangan mereka' terperangah

_Hari telah berganti ... tak bisa kuhindari_

_ Tibalah saat ini bertemu dengannya_

_ Jantungku berdegub cepat_

_ Kaki bergetar hebat_

_ Akankah kuulangi merusak harinya_

_ Oh... Tuhan untuk kali ini saja_

_ Beri aku kekuatan untuk menatap matanya_

_ Mohon Tuhan untuk kali ini saja... lancarkan hariku_

_ Hariku bersamanya..._

Alunan lagu berjalan dengan lembut dan para tunangan mereka tersenyum lembut dan menyadari kesalah mereka. Setelah selasai memainkan musik keempat pria itu turun dari panggung dan berjalan mendekati para tunangan mereka.

"Bagaimana Shiho? Aku keren kan?"

"Er..." Shiho bingung menjawab dan mukanya memerah

"Sudahlah... ayo kita jalan-jalan..."

Yzak menggandeng Shiho kearah selatan mall

"Bagaimana Miri? Aku lebih keren dibandingkan dengan fotografer kan?"

"Ya... kau memang paling keren kalau pegang gitar itu..." Mirialia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita lihat pameran foto..."

"Kau mau melihatnya denganku?"

"Tentu saja..." Dearka tersenyum

Dearka menarik tangan Mirialia kearah barat. Mirialia bersemu merah

"Ne... Kira... kenapa kau menyembunyikan bakatmu?"

"Yah... aku hanya belajar baru-baru ini..."

"Ayo kita lihat drama musical..."

"Baiklah... ayo pergi Lacus..."

Lacus menggandeng Kira dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Cagalli, cagalli hanya tersenyum memandang mereka.

"Bagaimana Cagalli? Kau juga ingin mencari pria lain?"

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan bertanya seperti itu?" Cagalli memerah

"Karena kau cemburu pada sekertarismu..."

"Eh... itu kan karena dia ..." cagalli tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kenapa?" pancing athrun

"aku baru tahu kau bisa menyanyi lagu band kesukaanku..."

"hehehe kau suka?"

"Ya...aku suka..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau mengambil bayaranku?"

"Bayaran?"

"Ya... karena telah menyanyi untukmu..."

"Eh..."

Athrun mencium bibir Cagalli. Membuat para gadis terbunuh dengan aura pink yang mereka tebarkan.

"Bagaimana? Happy White day,..." athrun memberikan sekotak kecil terbungkus kertas berawarna putih

"Terima kasih.. Athrun..."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan saling menatap satu sama lain...

OWARI

Terima kasih untuk para author reader dan reviewer. Happy white day dan semangat ya... mari kita terus berbagi kasih satu sama lain. Doakan author ya... ini tahun terakhir popcaga kuliah ... dag dig dug nunggu lulus. Kehidupan nyata memang berat. Mari kita semua saling berusaha.

Love

POPCAGA


End file.
